Vampires, Wearwolves and Shapeshifters, Oh My!
by cougarfang
Summary: Alex is just a regular supernatural at Shadow Falls, but one day something strange happens, a group of people approach her claiming they want to Purify the supernatural community and want her to help them, will she make the right choice, or destroy the world she loves
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Vampires, Werewolves and Shapeshifters Oh My!

I sat on the rooftop of our two story house with my sketchbook, music and tons of ideas. my long dark brown hair blew in front of my face, strands of it falling from the black beanie resting on the back of my head, i attempt to push my hair behind my ear but it rebels and continues to fly into my mouth "Eww i hate the taste of hair" I mumble to my self spitting a few strands out, sighing i try to decide which of my lovely monstrosities to draw first. A light knock on the window followed by two bright red Ughs stepping onto the roof announces the presence of my twin sister Isabelle "Hey Izzy" I say pulling out one of my ear buds and handing it to her as she sat down next to me "Hey Alex" she said smiling (as usual) and mashing the earbud into her ear, she grunted, pulling a spork out of her pocket "Glad to see Jeffry is still with us" I said nodding to the spork with a derpy face drawn on it that Izzy had carried around with her a habit from since she was at least five, "Yeah, i almost broke the poor dude earlier, I'm thinking about garbing a new one next time we go to Popeys" Izzy replied with a slight shrug "Nuuuu Jeffry is special, he lasted 2 months that's a new record" I said teasingly as she hummed along to the song "American Girl" that was blasting in her eardrum, I looked over at the profile of my sister, people always said she was the 'brighter twin' her long black hair pushed behind a headband and the bright pastel colors she wore compared to my to-big band shirts paired with ripped black tights and white short shorts to top it off (along with my occasional beanie) not to mention her smile that could brighten a room and that drew boys in like a moth heading towards a glowing lamp, her beautiful eyes that were every color and no color at once also captivated guys, while i was stuck with eyes that looked poop brown, the only thing we had in common was our cute button noses we had inherited from our mom. Izzy grabbed the pencil out of my hand and started doodling a face, she is the Disney twin, always daydreaming about Disney princesses, she could talk your ear off telling you all about every. Single. Disney. Movie. Ever. she is also better at drawing people then I am, but I am the messed up freak that little kids fear and was amazing at creating my terrifying monstrosities that could give grown men night mares "OH here kitty kitty kitty" I heard the smooth southern voice of a guy say from behind, i turned around ready to slap the person who said it but Izzy instinctively threw her arm out to stop me "No, bad Alex" she said teasingly, I glared a her before turning to the guy in the window frame "What Mitch" I said annoyed at the cute dude standing in front of me, he had brown hair that was always spiked and dreamy hazel eyes, not to mention he was well built, but most werewolves are. "Well Alex, I was wondering if you had heard the joke about the werewolf with a BONE-er" he said laughing, Mitch had one of those laughs that even if his jokes were terrible the way he laughed would at least make you smile, and I was no exception. "I'm pretty sure that's the worst joke I've ever heard" I said rolling my eyes at him. Izzy pulled out her earbud and started climbing back into the house, taking my sketchbook with her "Nooo give it back" I said sounding somewhat like a whiny toddler, Izzy rolled her eyes at me before sticking out her tongue "Come and get it" she said playfully as diamonds, and other various started to pop and fizz around her, in a millisecond she was surrounded in smoke and the half second after that whenever the smoke cleared, a lion the size of a child's toy wagon was in her place, my sketchbook in its mouth and a mischievous glint in its eyes. Even being just 16 me and Izzy were said to be the best shapeshifters there was, our mom was very talented in the craft and passed on her skills to us, she would be the best if it weren't for her murder... I could fell the rage rising inside of me as i thought about the stupid 'Purifiers' as they called themselves, they claimed they were cleansing our society of all the impure supernaturals, but try explaining that to a 5 year old and all you end up with is a terrified and pissed tiger the size of a minivan, that is if your dealing with a shapeshifter. I jumped back into the window concentrating on a small dragon, i felt little shapes pop and bubble around my as i took on the form "IZZY" I yelled running in the direction the small lion had gone, my other kinda sister, Brook, jumped out of the way as raced down the halls chasing my sister "GIRLS NO SHIFTING IN THE HOUSE" our adoptive mom Penelope yelled "Sorry Penelope, she took my sketch book" I said skidding to a stop and changing back to my usual human self, Penelope rolled her eyes and gave me her signature 'yeah sure' face and i sheepishly smiled with a small shrug "Love ya" I said before turning the corner and changing back into a dragon "I SAW THAT ALEXIA" Penelope shouted as i raced down the halls after my sister, finally catching up to Izzy I tackled her and grabbed the sketchbook from her, changing back into a human I skidded to a stop in our room "Bested again, when are you going to learn that I'm the sporty one" I said teasingly jumping onto my bed on the left side of our room, our room practically had a line down the middle, one side was covered in my band stuff and demonic creates that had crawled out of my mind and onto paper, my half of the room was painted a dark blue, On Izzy's side the walls were covered in different Disney posters and painted a light teal, Izzy giggled as she belly flopped onto her bed which of course was nightmare before Christmas themed, "So sistah, what shall we listen to today?" I asked walking over to our radio/CD player "Oh, oh, lets listen to scremo today!" Izzy cheered happily from behind me, that was one thing I liked about her when we were alone, Izzy had a secret dark side that I helped create and she mainly only showed it around me "Scremo it tis" I said digging through our CD's and finding one with scremo Disney and put it into our CD player "This one's my favorite" Izzy said sticking her head off the bed and staring at me with her beautiful eyes "Stop it, I fell like your looking into my soul" I said to her running over and plopping onto her bed nearly landing onto of her "Din din is ready girlys" Brook said opening our door before running and jumping onto my bed, "I love your room, its so, Y'all" Brook said spreading out like a starfish on my bed, Izzy giggled slightly "Scremo makes me laugh" she said getting up off her bed, "TO DINNER" shouted Mitch as her ran into the room and tackled Izzy onto her bed "Oops sorry Bell, I kinda crushed you" Mitch said rolling off her, Penelope stood in the doorway a hand on her hip "get you little asses in the dining room now" She said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mitch laughed, putting down his fork "thanks Penelope, for dinner you always make the best meatloaf" He said wiping his mouth off "your so nice, I don't see why one of yall isn't dating him" Penelope said turning to us girls all three of us laughed but me and Isabelle shared a knowing look, we had both had a crush on him since we meet him in 3rd grade, the same year we had meet Brook and became best friends with her. I took the last bite of my mashed potatoes before bringing my plate to the sink, i heard someone behind me and turned to see Mitch standing in the doorway a plate in his hand "Hey" I said with one of my signature side smiles "Sup" he said smiling. I turned the water on and opening the dishwasher, poring soap into the sink I grabbed the sponge I started to scrub off the dishes "Here let me help you" Mitch said dropping his plate into the sink, I felt his warm arms slip by my sides and grab the sponge from my hand, his chest pressed agents my back. I drew in a quick breath and felt my cheeks warm up at being this close to him, he moved away and the moment was over, the warmth in my chest gone "So" I said sighing slightly and jumping onto the counter next to the sink "Sooooo" he said smiling at me a cute little dimple forming in his cheek, I shrugged "I dunno" i said crossing my eyes out of boredom, "you doing anything after this?" Mitch asked putting the last plate in the dishwasher "Oh you know, sitting in my room with a sketchbook and creating some monstrosities" I said with a side smile "Cool, maybe you and me can go get some froyo later? " he said starting the dishwasher and looking over at me, i bit the inside of my cheek "Yeah, sounds fun," I said hopping off the counter and trying not to explode with happiness as I walked out the room, "Just let me grab my shoes"

We sat outside in the summer heat, the crickets chirping slightly, I laughed putting my spoon into my froyo cup and pulling up a glob of mostly toppings "Yes, we have to go see Jurassic World now" I said smiling at Mitch "Seriously they should've done 50 shades of velociraptor it would have been so much better" Mitch said running a hand through his hair I giggled slightly, which is rare for me, I'm usually not the kind of girl who has a cutsie little giggle "That is freaking adorable" Mitch said pointing his spoon at me and i felt my cheeks warming up, quickly thinking I pulled my jacket sleeve over my hands and covered my cheeks, and went to my full out laughing "I have to see both of those movies now" I said almost snorting "okay its a date, I'll bring you sister and now ill be an awesome wing man and get you a hot date" Mitch said licking his spoon, I felt my a pain in my chest like my heart was being ripped out of my chest "yeah..." I said looking down at my frozen yogurt and swirling my spoon around in it, my phone chirped at just the right time for once and i pulled it out "Hey i gotta go, Izzy needs my help with a art thing we are working on" I said to Mitch not even really reading the text "Okay I'll drop you off, its on my way home" he said with a smile completely clueless that he had just ripped my heart out. I tossed my Yogurt soup and headed for his truck climbing in and quickly buckling up, the second he started the car I plugged my phone into the stereo and turned on 'Blank Space' by IPrevail tying to drown out my pain in a part scremo Taylor Swift cover.

After he dropped me off I ran upstairs falling onto my bed, I'm not the kind of person to show emotion that easily, so instead of crying like a normal person would whenever they have their heart broken, I sat on my bed with my sketchbook and a light drawing a new OC, This one looked very interesting, a long wolf like muzzle with snaggeld sharp teeth sticking out of it, long ears with tuffs of hair at the top, a well muscled body and long claws that looked like they could tear off the head of a cute bunny "I shall call you Fluffy" I said to the sketchbook before hiding it under my pillow. I looked up at the celling which me and Izzy had filled with sketches, one of my favorites hung above my bed, a digital piece we did together of the two of us, her favorite hung over her bed, a sketch i had done for her of the nightmare before Christmas characters. I sighed fishing my earbuds out of my pocket and smashing them into my ears before Izzy snuck into my bed, as a cute little puppy, she playfully tugged at my jacket before crawling onto my stomach "Whats wrong?" she asked pawing out my ear bud and tilting her head slightly, one of her ears almost flopping over her eyes "Nothing, just the fact that I thought for once someone liked me better than you, and he just ends up like everyone else, falling head over hell's for my sister cause he tripped over me" I grumbled "whats that supposed to mean" Izzy asked confused and slightly hurt "IT MEANS THEY JUST USE ME TO GET CLOSER TO YOU BECAUSE EVERYONE LOOOOVES IZZY, SHES SO PRETTY SO SMART SO MUCH BETTER THEN ALEX IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE" I shouted shoving Izzy of me, she let out a yelp before sliding to the floor, she sighed walking over to her bed and changing back to her human self before sliding under her covers, I felt bad for saying it but i wasn't going to apologize for telling the truth, but after a few seconds I heard her sniffle and felt a pin in my chest, we weren't like other twins we could sometimes fell what the other one did because of the close bond we formed when we were little, for instance she could tell if I was really mad and when one of us got hurt we both felt it, with a sigh I changed into a small blue cat with white wings and jumped over to her bed "AYE SIR" I said in an attempt to cheer her up, "I'm sorry Bell, you know I didn't mean it" I said curling up agents her back, "would it make you fell better if we read some Levy x Gajeel fanfic" I asked her with a smile "You know me to well" she said with a sniffle grabbing her laptop


	3. Chapter 3

whenever i woke up that cold morning the only thing i could fell was rage, anger that yet again someone had just used me as a step ladder to get to 'queen Izzy's' throne, with a growl I looked at my alarm clock and seeing it was 6 a.m. I got up and slowly crept downstairs, I grabbed a Poptart before heading out the door, i ran my fingers through my hair as i walked to the nearby forest, ripping open the Poptart packet I found my spot in the forest, I bit a chunk out of my poptart and walked to one of my favorite trees, you could tell which one it was because this poor hundred year old tree had a few dents where I had hit it before, I took a deep breath before punching the tree with all my might, I heard a splitting sound and it made me fell a little better "I cant believe he liked Izzy, I mean I should've seen it coming everyone likes her better then me" I growled punching the tree again, a crack spreed up the thick trunk "Damn who pissed off the bad ass supernatural" said a girly voice from behind me, I turned around and saw a teenage girl with pretty long purple hair put into an 'emo' hair style, ice blue eyes, long black Conver boots, dark ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top with the words "My brain is 99% song lyrics" in black letter on it "And you are?" I asked tilting my head slightly "Don't worry about me, I wanna know who you are, you seem very nice" she said in a sarcastic voice with a smile showing of a dimple in her left check "My mom told me stranger danger" I replied looking her up and down 'she is kinda hot' I said under my breath "Like what you see?" she asked in a joking tone "well since your not gonna introduce yourself, I'm Eliza but everyone calls me Liz" she said stepping closer and holding out her hand, I rubbed my bloodied knuckles on my light skinny jeans that I had thrown on this morning "Alexia, but if you ever call me that you will be brutally murdered in your sleep by a shapeshifter, I go by Alex" I said jokingly, shaking her hand and smiling "I like your spider bites, they're cute" I said noticing the two piercings close together on the left side of under her bottom lip "Why thank ya, I like your shirt, Falling In Reverse is an awesome band" Liz said stepping back to admire my shirt, "So anyway, who made the mistake of pissing of a shapeshifter" Liz asked stretching her arms above her head "Nothing" I said turning back to the tree and throwing my full body weight into the punch, the small crack on the trunk exploding into a hundred small spiderweb cracks "Yeah and I'm a freaking vampire," she said sarcastically "Come on, I'm gonna cheer you up, or follow you around like a lost puppy until your happy" Liz grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her "Where are we going?" I asked tempted to plant my feat into the ground and stop her from moving "Satans Playground" she said with a crooked smile "sounds like my kind of place" I said following her through the woods

turns out Satan's Playground is just an abandoned playground on the edge of the forest, me and Liz sat on two old swings that creaked in protest as we rocked in them, we were just talking about random things, I laughed almost snorting "Your kidding, you turned your best friends dad into a beaver" I said looking over at Liz "Yeah,it was an accident, I'm not exactly the best witch" she said with a sad smile "Awe, don't worry 'bout it we all suck at something" I said hugging her, "So better watch out before i turn you into a kangaroo" Liz said grabbing my arm, she stuck her tongue out "DON'T YOU DARE LICK ME" I shouted laughing, we fell off the swings together landing on the spongy ground "goddammit" I said catching my breath "ugh my sides hurt from laughing so hard" Liz groaned turning so we were noes to noes, Liz licked my noes and I let out a small shriek "Ewwww" I said wiping off my noes "you are disgusting" I said shoving her lightly, my phone buzzed in my back pocket and i pulled it out "shit, I godda go pack" I groaned "For what" Liz asked sitting up "tomorrow the bus for Shadow Falls leaves and I'm going there for the summer with my twin and Brook" I said siting up "You're going to shadow falls?" Liz said excitedly "Me too, here let me see your phone and I'll put my number in it" she said excitedly, I handed over my iPhone 5 and she gave it back a few seconds later "I put ,myself in as 'super sexy Liz'" she said with a slight giggle "Of cores you did" I replied rolling my eyes, I pushed myself off the ground dusting off the dirt before starting back home "See ya Liz" I said waving as I walked away

The second I got home Izzy tackled me "WE HAVE TO PACK, well you have to pack cause you're lazy and put everything off to the last minuet" I rolled my eyes at her marching up to our room, my phone buzzed and I checked, a message from 'Super Sexy Liz' appeared on my screen, I read it quickly before shoving it back into my pocket "Well I have a friend coming over later so we better start packing" I said nudging my twin with my elbow as we entered the room, I grabbed my backpack and started shoving random clothes in it, before grabbing a brush from my nightstand I hear a knock on my window followed by a thud and a laugh, Izzy jumped slightly and I turned to the purple haired girl on the floor who was laughing "You know we have this thing called a door" I said to Liz rolling my eyes "Doors are no phone she said sitting up" I turned to Izzy "Liz this is Isabelle, Izzy this is Eliza" I said turning to each as I said their names "This is the chick that Mitch wants? She's to Disney for me, I like my girls dark and scary" She said plopping onto my bed "kinda like this side of your room" she said smiling, as if he knew he was being talked about Mitch threw open the door and jumped on Izzy's bed "Incoming" he shouted as he landed "Daaaaang, I get it now" Liz said looking at Mitch, she stood up and walked over to me whispering quietly "He is freaking hot" I laughed slightly and lightly punched her arm "Don't even think about it" I said to her "Hey, I'm Mitch" the southern boy said noticing Liz "Eliza but everyone calls me Liz" She said sticking her hand out, Mitch shook her hand with a smile "Nice to meet ya Liz" he said smiling


End file.
